The Raging Storm/Cliffnotes
*Several leaders meet in StarClan, next to the glittering lake. **They talk about what comes next for the Clans, and how unprepared they are for the danger ahead. **Rowanclaw attends, and Firestar asks why he came, while Blackstar adds that he's no longer a leader. **The tom answers that he did it for the good of ShadowClan, and that his Clan must get their territory back. *Firestar insists that SkyClan must stay, and Tallstar concurs. The ginger leader continues that the Clans must work together or all fall. **He points out that ShadowClan has a young leader who will be wanting to prove his strength, during a time when peace is most needed. *Bluestar adds that if the Clans by the lake are lost, StarClan will fade with no one to remember them. *Blackstar meows that they can only hope their Clans find the right path. *Flypaw and Twigbranch work together to clear twigs from the training area, and the apprentice complains about the work. **Her mentor tells her that Bramblestar has asked them to help, and wonders if she complained this much as an apprentice. **Finleap blinks sympathetically, and asks Twigbranch if they could teach their apprentices some fighting tricks. *Twigbranch becomes frustrated with Flypaw, who is impatient and unable to focus. After a mostly unsuccessful training session, she meets with Finleap to go check the border. **She voices her concerns to the tom, but he encourages that she'll be a great mentor given time, and that Flypaw needs just as much encouragement as pushing. *They refresh the border markings and meet up with their apprentices. **The group begins to walk together, finding Puddleshine trapped in silverthorn. *Flypaw brings a patrol from camp to help, and they free the medicine cat. *Bramblestar decides that he'll be brought to ThunderClan's camp for treatment, and sends the warriors to bring the news to ShadowClan. *Violetshine helps her Clanmates gather herbs. **They talk about how different life is with a camp all to themselves, enjoying the extra space. *Sandynose catches a mouse nearby, commenting that they'll need it, with the extra mouth to feed. **Violetshine knows they're implying that Tree doesn't work, and defends the tom. *They soon find ShadowClan scent within their borders, and go back to camp to report it to Leafstar. **She isn't happy about the news, but takes Tree's suggestion to not instigate anything without more information. *Tree and Violetshine go to the border and talk with Cloverfoot, subtly letting them know that they've noticed their scent crossing borders. *Alderheart treats Puddleshine for his silverthorn wounds, but nothing he tries makes an improvement. **A ShadowClan patrol comes to ThunderClan for their medicine cat, but are informed that he's too sick to be moved. **Dovewing is with the patrol, and while her presence isn't liked by many in ThunderClan, Ivypool lets the she-cat talk with her kits. *Bramblestar says they will send Puddleshine home as soon as they are able, and Tawnypelt agrees and has the patrol leave. **Alderheart tries to discover why the wounds won't heal, and discovers with Sparkpelt that a rabbit has the same infection that Puddleshine has. **He watches as it eats a deathberry and is confused. *The next day Alderheart dreams, but is abruptly woken by Puddleshine jerking in his nest. **Leafpool holds him down, and the tom leaves quickly, knowing the cure will be near the silverthorn. **He sees the rabbit from the day before cured after eating the flesh of the deathberries, and thinks it could be a cure. *Twigbranch and Finleap hunt together, talking about Flypaw's apprenticeship. **The tom encourages her to keep working at it, as the she-cat just needs time to build a relationship. *Finleap catches a squirrel, and they head back to camp. **Twigbranch hears the medicine cats arguing about trying deathberries as a cure for Puddleshine. **The ShadowClan medicine cat wants to try it, so Jayfeather and Leafpool reluctantly agree. *Twigbranch questions if they're really going to do it, but Alderheart remains resolute. **She then goes to for her apprentice, and is annoyed to find she isn't in the elders den. *Finleap informs her that Reedclaw is sick, and he wants to visit. **They begin to argue, and he states that he left so they could be together and start a family. **Twigbranch is unsure, not wanting to commit to a mate. *Violetshine attends the Gathering, noticing the Clans have a frigid atmosphere with each other. **The leaders start the meeting, where Bramblestar reports that Puddleshine is still being treated for his injuries in ThunderClan's camp. **Tigerstar asks if he'll be ready to come home soon, and the other leader replies that he should be. *The ShadowClan tom reports that Juniperclaw is ShadowClan's new deputy, and then says that to accommodate their growing Clan, they insist SkyClan let them hunt on what was once their land. **Leafstar disagrees, and the leaders begin to argue. The Gathering quickly breaks up afterwards, while they look to Tree to find a solution in the future. *Alderheart continues using deathberries to treat Puddleshine, to Bramblestar's displeasure. *Tigerstar comes to visit camp, to talk about the recent border disputes. **He asks if perhaps ThunderClan and ShadowClan could both move their borders to make space, but Bramblestar rebuts that this is between SkyClan and ShadowClan, and that Leafstar won't like that he's talked behind her back. **Tigerstar then asks about Puddleshine, and is appalled to hear about the deathberry treatment. *He starts to insult Jayfeather, but he whispers back that Puddleshine consented to treatment. **Tigerstar insists that they move his medicine cat back to their camp, and Alderheart goes with them to continue his treatment. *Twigbranch instructs Flypaw on how to catch a bird, but the young she-cat is impatient. **She is frustrated, and scolds her. Flypaw is discouraged, and apologizes to her mentor. **Twigbranch instructs her to practice in the clearing for the rest of the day, but she runs to her mother for comfort. *Twigbranch listens to cats talk about Alderheart and Puddleshine, and hopes the ThunderClan tom comes home okay. *Later that night, Twigbranch notices that Finleap is missing, and wonders where he is. **When he still hasn't appeared the next morning, she worries. *Violetshine listens to her Clanmates talk as they go to meet with ShadowClan for territory negotiations. **Leafstar complains about how far away the meeting place is, but the black and white she-cat points out that this area is undisturbed. *Juniperclaw comes to meet with them, and Leafstar is affronted that Tigerstar himself isn't present. **The two argue, and despite Tree's best efforts, they don't come to a solution. *A dog comes, and the SkyClan cats leave to evade it. *Back at camp, Leafstar is angry that Finleap came to SkyClan to visit his sister. **She insists that he stay and be escorted back to ThunderClan in the morning. **Violetshine and Finleap talk about his and Twigbranch's relationship, but eventually settle down to sleep. *Alderheart continues Puddleshine's deathberry treatment from within the ShadowClan camp. **He is uncomfortable in the camp, even more so as Cloverfoot insists she watch him sort herbs. *The tom continues to sort through things, noting which herbs need to be gathered. **Stonewing comes in with a thorn in his leg, and Alderheart looks to Cloverfoot for permission to remove it. **She warily agrees, so he pulls it out and administers herbs. *Next, Alderheart helps Berryheart with Spirekit's cough, which earns him Cloverfoot's respect. *Later that night, he is roused to check on Shadowkit, who is having seizures. He recovers, and is given thyme. **Shadowkit tells his parents and Alderheart about the vision, which concerns them. *Twigbranch and Flypaw are out hunting, and meet up with Lionblaze and Cherryfall escorting a SkyClan patrol to camp. *Finleap is with them, and Hawkwing explains to Bramblestar that the warrior showed up in their camp uninvited. **The leader scolds him, and assigns him and Twigbranch to clean the elders den for a moon, for his escapade and for her not reporting that she knew. *The patrol leaves, and Finleap and Twigbranch talk about their future together. *Violetshine prepares to fight against a ShadowClan patrol, and waits in a tree to attack from above. **Leafstar gives the order to attack, and her Clanmates quickly batter the ShadowClan patrol. **Grassheart orders ShadowClan to retreat, and Leafstar congratulates her Clanmates. *However, later, ShadowClan retaliates and attacks SkyClan's camp. They flee, but not before damaging all of the dens severely. **Violetshine sees Juniperclaw by the fresh-kill pile and chases him away, while her Clanmates run after the deputy's Clanmates. *Leafstar assigns guards for the camp, while Tree despairs that he can't seem to bring peace. *The next morning, the leader asks why they should stay beside the lake if the other Clans don't want them here. **Her Clan seems hesitant to the idea of leaving, but their thoughts are directed elsewhere when Sparrowpelt becomes sick. *Alderheart continues to treat Puddleshine in the ShadowClan medicine den, and he's begun to improve. **Shadowkit helps him with his daily duties, insisting that he's having more fun assisting than playing with his littermates. *Alderheart treats Grassheart's wounds, which she'd received from a skirmish with SkyClan. *After Puddleshine wakes up, Tigerstar comes by and is happy to see his medicine cat is healing. **He's surprised to learn Alderheart's deathberry treatment worked, but accepts it and allows him to go to the medicine cat half-moon meeting. *That evening, he attends with the other medicine cats, and they share with StarClan. **They all receive a vision and interpret it to mean all the Clans must stand together. *However, Frecklewish becomes angry and describes ShadowClan's attack on their camp, and poisoning of Sparrowpelt. **The other medicine cats say they'll try to convince their leaders that SkyClan should stay. *On their way to the Gathering Twigbranch pads through the forest with her Clanmates, discussing what might happen if SkyClan leaves. **Once on the island, the leaders start the meeting. The medicine cats recount their vision about the five trees, and how all the Clans must stay together. *This is met with protest, and cats begin to argue. **Eventually, Leafstar announces that after all that has happened, coming to the lake was fruitless, and SkyClan will be returning to the gorge. **Bramblestar and Harestar offer to give their territory up to make room for SkyClan. **Tigerstar and Mistystar do not, believing that SkyClan does not belong at the lake, causing Leafstar's decision not to change. ***Bramblestar pleads with Leafstar to reconsider, but the leader only offers to delay a final decision until tomorrow. *Twigbranch talks with Violetshine and Hawkwing, and is saddened by her family leaving. **The Gathering breaks up, and cats stream off of the island. *Violetshine and her Clanmates return from the Gathering, and begin to argue over whether they should stay or go. **Tree sees Echosong and tries to tell Leafstar that their former medicine cat insists they need to stay. *Leafstar dismisses him, stating that she has heard from cats alive and dead, and has decided. **The tom is disheartened, and tries to see if Violetshine will stay with him while he remains at the lake. *Violetshine is conflicted, not wanting to leave Hawkwing, but knowing that she'll miss her sister and Tree. **Leafstar decides the next morning that they are leaving, so the Clan begins to gather what they need. *Alderheart sits in the ShadowClan medicine cat den, talking about SkyClan with Grassheart and Puddleshine. **Tigerstar comes by the den and informs him that he can return home, now that Puddleshine is better. *Alderheart agrees to go after the rain has passed, and receives thank yous from the cats he's treated. **He leaves camp happy with what he'd accomplished. *On his way back to camp, he stops by the SkyClan camp to check if they are there. **He discovers Juniperclaw's scent on deathberry seeds at the fresh-kill pile, and rushes to inform Bramblestar. **He tells his father, but the leader and Squirrelflight don't see that anything can be done. **Alderheart is disheartened that they won't do anything. *Twigbranch and Flypaw go out hunting, and the apprentice catches a mouse. **Soon after, the mentor picks up Tree's scent and tracks it to outside of Clan territories. **The yellow tom meets them and invites them in his den, explaining that he's here alone, since Violetshine chose to go with SkyClan. *Twigbranch wants to go after the Clan, insisting that if they see the coming storm, they'll agree. **Flypaw adds that some apprentices from each Clan didn't want them to go, and it's only the leaders being stubborn. *Twigbranch is excited about her plan, and says she's going to do it right this time, and ask for permission first. *Violetshine travels with SkyClan back to the gorge, though they're all miserable in the rain. **She misses Tree, but is soon distracted by Sunnypaw's distress. **She helps rescue the young cat from sinking in mud, and goes to rest with the rest of the Clan. *The rest of the apprentices wish they could go home, noting that the lake is all they've ever known. *Leafstar snaps at them that they are going home, to their new camp, and that the other Clans never wanted them. **Violetshine adds that they'll meet all their problems together as one, and they should be proud to be SkyClan. **Leafstar then orders for them to move forward, and they continue to trudge through the rain. *Alderheart goes to ShadowClan's camp, under the pretense of wanting to check Puddleshine's wounds. **In reality, he wishes to investigate claims that Juniperclaw poisoned a SkyClan cat with deathberries. **The deputy gives him permission to enter camp, and he helps treat Shadowkit for another vision attack. *The kit reveals that he saw Juniperclaw over where he saw the deathberry seeds, which concerns Alderheart. **Tigerstar dismisses the ThunderClan medicine cat's concerns as ludicrous and sends him home. *He returns to camp and finds Twigbranch trying to convince Bramblestar to go after SkyClan. *Reports come in that WindClan and RiverClan agree they should have stayed, so the leader orders them to find the Clan. **Alderheart reveals what he learned about the poisoning, but Bramblestar says it's not ThunderClan's problem. *Twigbranch goes with a patrol of volunteers to find SkyClan. **They trudge through the rain and come across rapids, which Willowshine doubts they can cross. **The cats find a tree to cross over, and seek shelter after going over the stream. *Twigbranch goes to hunt, but finds that the rain is too heavy to find anything. **Once back at the shelter, she shares a rabbit with Tree, and they talk about their relationships with Finleap and Violetshine. **Flypaw and Finleap return from hunting, and the tom is angry to see Twigbranch has been around Tree. *The apprentice is confused, but her mentor simply goes after him. **Finleap says she's trying to get Tree's attentions now that Violetshine isn't around, and Twigbranch is affronted by the accusation. **They argue about having kits, but a loner, Spider, interrupts them. *He points them in the direction SkyClan went, and they relay this to the rest of the patrol. **Tree adds that he's talked to a dead cat who insists they need to get going, and Twigbranch deciphers that it was Pebbleshine. *Violetshine wakes up to find her Clanmates panicking as floods rise around them. **Several cats wish they had listened to StarClan instead of Leafstar, but Hawkwing defends the leader. *He instructs SkyClan to climb the trees nearby, and they begin to wait out the storm. **The Clan is miserable in the rain, and Leafstar volunteers to try and swim over to a maple tree in order to bend a branch, which would create a bridge. *However, she flounders and sinks, but Finleap manages to rescue her. **ThunderClan cats bend the branch, and SkyClan escapes the flood. Violetshine and Tree reunite, and are thrilled to see each other. *Alderheart and Bramblestar wait at the ShadowClan border, going to discuss the deathberry poisoning with Tigerstar. **They are led to the camp by a patrol, and are greeted. *Bramblestar explains what Alderheart has uncovered, but Tigerstar denies it. **The medicine cat protests that Juniperclaw can't get away with this, as he'll be the next leader. *Tigerstar is skeptical of what he perceives to be gossip, but Dovewing says Juniperclaw should explain himself. **The deputy comes back to camp, and confesses to the crime. Tigerstar strips him of his deputyship, and expresses regret. *Shadowkit is found missing, and Bramblestar and Alderheart help search. **As they follow his trail, a messenger is sent to the other Clans for help. *Twigbranch stares at the rain, taking a break from the trek back to the lake. **She and Finleap talk, and work out their differences concerning having kits. *Once the hunting parties come back, they share prey together. **Tree talks about Pebbleshine to Hawkwing and Violetshine, and then helps her appear for them. **She praises both of her kits, and greets her mate. *Tree lets her go, and she fades into StarClan. *Violetshine walks with her Clanmates as they return to the lake, heading to ShadowClan territory. **They are going to speak with Tigerstar, to convince him to let SkyClan stay. **The patrol crosses over a tree bridge to cross a rushing stream, but it breaks loose and Violetshine falls in the water, with Hootwhisker and Lizardtail. *The cats begin to form rescue plans, but stop to stare in horror at Shadowkit struggling through the floodwaters. **Juniperclaw saves him, and then lets Violetshine climb over him to reach the bank. **He then asks Violetshine to apologize to Tigerstar for him, and lets go of the root he was holding, allowing him to be swept away, while Shadowkit exclaims that he'd done what he had to - purposefully drowned to bring the Clans together. *Violetshine is initially horrified, and thinks StarClan must have blessed him. *At the Gathering, Alderheart stares out at the island packed with cats. **The leaders start the meeting, and Tigerstar reports Juniperclaw's poisoning, but got redemption by saving Violetshine and Shadowkit. *He announces Cloverfoot as the new deputy. *The leaders begin to discuss SkyClan's new territory at the lake, and agree that every Clan should give up some, and the new Clan will take up the area between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. **Alderheart is at peace, hoping that in the future they'll face all threats together, as five united Clans. Category:The Raging Storm Category:Cliffnotes Category:A Vision of Shadows arc